Gang Warfare in GTA San Andreas
Gang Warfare is a feature in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas available upon completion of Doberman. Taking over enemy gang territory earns you more Respect and Money. It is not required for 100% completion. The Gang territories in San Andreas are denoted by colored areas on the map. This is a list of gangs whose territories you can take over and their corresponding colors: Late in the game, only three gangs (Grove Street Families, Ballas and Los Santos Vagos) are available, and gang wars only occur in Los Santos. There is also a possibility that one territory can be controlled by two gangs (usually when a territory has not been fully taken over or if you die during reclaiming your territories) causing gang fights to break out in the territory. You will earn 6% respect for each territory you control, plus 3% "Running Respect." You lose the "Running Respect" if you lose a territory. You can also earn "Running Respect" by killing enemy gang members. A Grove Street Families member's death causes a loss of running respect nearly as great as losing a territory. Taking over 35% of territories is required to trigger the final storyline mission,End of the Line, but it is not required for 100% completion. Taking Over Enemy Territory To take over an enemy gang's territory, simply enter the territory and start attacking gang members. Once you've killed three gang members, you will be notified that a gang war has begun. Health and Armor pickups spawn in the streets, and the first wave of gang members will move in on you. There are a total of three waves of enemies you must defeat. Doing so will win the gang war and cause the territory to fall under Grove Street Families control, with Grove Street members beginning to wander the area. Taking over all of the other gangs' turf in Los Santos will mean that the Grove Street Families have completely taken over Los Santos; the player's territories will no longer be attacked. Defending Grove Street Territory When a Grove Street Families territory is attacked by an enemy gang, the area flashes red on the map, and a flag appears on your radar. You'll also receive a pop up warning of the attack. All enemy gang members will be present and marked on your radar. If you do not defend the territory, you will lose it to the attacking gang, and you will lose Respect. If your territory comes under attack, you can instead head for a safehouse and save the game to avoid having to defend your turf. Recruiting Gang Members You can recruit gang members. Once they are recruited, you have the option of either calling them to you, having them stay put, or allowing them to scatter. If your respect is above 1%, you can recruit 2 members; above 10%, 3 members; above 20%, 4 members; above 40%, 5 members; above 60%, 6 members, above 80%, 7 members. If gang members are following you, they will attack any person that attacks you. They will also attack anyone you attack. If you attack an enemy gang member, your gang member will attack any member of that gang. When you are driving in a car and there are enemy gang members walking down the street your members will attack them automaticly if they have a weapon. If the police are chasing you they will shoot at the police also. Unlocking More Territory If you take a plane and fly east or west for 15 or more minutes then crash the plane in the water & let CJ drown, there will be more Gang Territory unlocked all over San Andreas after you re-spawn at a hospital. Now this method will give Grove Street, Ballas, & Los Santos Vagos territory across the entire map. These territories won't come under attack and it is hard to take them from the rival gangs since they will rarely spawn gang members in them. Repeat this method to unlock more territory. See also *Gang Warfare in The Lost and Damned ru:Войны за территорию (GTA San Andreas) Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Side Missions